


【精猫】女王蜂的奖励

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※蜂箱夜总会总管×凯希尔
Relationships: Kai-Shirr/Queen Bee (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 12





	【精猫】女王蜂的奖励

**Author's Note:**

> ※蜂箱夜总会总管×凯希尔

蜂箱夜总会在经历了一系列改革之后总算是重归稳定了，如果不是凯·希尔叫来了暗之战士帮忙恐怕事情也不会进展得如此顺利，所以在所有人都能松一口气之后，蜂箱的总管特意开了一场庆祝的宴会，难得暂停营业了一晚让一直以来都忙于接待客人的员工们也能有个放松的机会。

暗之战士也受邀参加了这次宴会，凯·希尔看着众人笑闹的样子打心眼里开心，所以也跟着一起多喝了两杯，直到醉意开始上头，凯·希尔拒绝了好友再次递过来的酒杯，却有另一个杯子伸到了他的面前。

“喝一点吧，是解酒茶。”

凯·希尔顺着杯子看到了总管时吓了一跳，急忙站起来却又晕晕乎乎的差点摔倒，好在总管扶了他一下，凯·希尔有些不好意的接过杯子摸摸后脑勺笑道，“真是麻烦您了。”

“别这么拘谨嘛，你现在可是蜂箱夜总会的功臣，如果不是你想出那些计划还把大英雄叫来帮忙的话，也许我还要为营业的事头疼好一阵呢，我可得好好谢谢你才行。”

总管说着耸了耸肩，又笑眯眯的拍了拍凯·希尔的肩膀，在这场热闹的宴会中两人站在角落里，似乎并没有人注意到这边。

“我才是非常感谢您才对，如果不是您给予我足够的信任我也不会有这么一份喜欢又体面的工作。”凯·希尔说着有点不好意思地晃了晃耳朵，“当初总管您那么果断地做出决定的时候我就在想哪怕是为了不辜负您的信任也一定要做好这份工作，现在能取得这样的成果也算是对您有所回报了。”

凯·希尔低着头，一边说着耳朵也变得更红了些。总管的身上一向带着一种不知名的香料的味道，如今站得更近那香味就更加清晰，在酒劲儿的催化下，凯·希尔忍不住偷偷深吸了一口气。

“是嘛，原来你这么想啊。”就在凯·希尔还沉浸在这种令人放松的香味中的时候，总管忽然一只手搭在了凯·希尔的肩上，突然拉进的距离让他有些无所适从，总管却低头凑在他耳边慢条斯理地轻声说道，“我想我应该给这么辛勤努力的‘蜜蜂’一点应得的奖励，想要吗？凯·希尔。”

凯·希尔已经不记得自己是怎么稀里糊涂的跟着总管离开宴会的了，回过神来时他才发现自己已经待在一间装饰得富丽堂皇的房间里，从陈设就已经可以看出这件屋子的主人拥有不凡的品味，这样奢华的房间让凯·希尔有些局促不安。

总管进来的时候手上还有个托盘，那看起来就显得价格不菲的瓶子让凯·希尔有些退缩，正想拒绝的时候总管已经熟练的开瓶倒酒，整个动作一气呵成，优雅且极具观赏性，看得凯·希尔有些直愣愣得盯着那两个酒杯，直到杯子递到了眼前才回过神。

“总管我那个……刚刚已经有点喝多了……”

总管没有收回手，反倒是递得更近了些说道，“别在意，只是喝一口而已，算作是我单独敬你的。”

酒杯轻轻相碰发出清脆的声响，凯·希尔将酒一饮而尽后才察觉到这杯酒的美味，那种唇齿留香的味道即便是他不懂酒也能尝得出的确是顶好的酒，凯·希尔就这么仔细咂摸着嘴里的回味，没有注意到总管又给他自己倒了一杯，一边品着酒一边带着些许玩味的目光打量着他。

“在想什么？”

“没什么！只是觉得总管的这瓶酒味道真的很好，能尝到真是我的荣幸。”凯·希尔说着对总管笑了笑，却没想到总管会突然靠起来，坐到凯·希尔的身边挑起他的下巴。

凯·希尔愣住了，紧闭的唇齿并不能阻止舌尖长驱直入，带着一丝酒精的味道霸道而强势地掠夺着凯·希尔的呼吸，直到他因为缺氧而有些头晕目眩，总管才微微拉开距离，唇边牵出一道银丝。

“真是可爱的反应，但愿你接下来的回应也能让我找到乐趣。”

凯·希尔手脚发软地瘫坐在沙发上大口喘息着，一时之间还没反应过来为什么会得到一个亲吻，只不过总管没有给他多余的思考余地又再次堵上因为喘息而微张的嘴，甚至解开了那件绿色衬衫的扣子。

“请、请等一下！”凯·希尔一把按住正在解扣子的手红着脸紧张地问道，“您这是做什么？”

“奖励啊。比起这个，凯·希尔，这件衣服是当初我给你的对吧，明明现在你已经可以有更多的衣服可以穿了吧，为什么还一直穿着这个？”

凯·希尔愣了一下，好在泛红的脸足以掩饰他现在的紧张，现在就连酒都醒了一些，只不过当精灵的大手有意无意地撩过他的颈侧时，身体的热度又会被再次点燃。

“我……因为我习惯这件衣服了。”凯·希尔说着缩了缩脖子有些不安地塌下耳朵，“冒险者的衣服虽然样式多，但这件衣服可以让我记住我为什么可以站在这里。”

这句话让总管愣了一下，但又随即恢复如常，声音里多了些许笑意，气音裹夹着暧昧的情愫吹进了凯·希尔的耳朵里。

“真是优秀的回答，看来我需要给你更多的奖励了。能亲自把我让你穿上的衣服脱下来，这说不定也挺有意思的。”

凯·希尔觉得自己的心跳已经快到要跳出胸膛了，狭窄的沙发上没有太多躲避的余地，衣扣和裤带轻而易举地就被解开，在手指有技巧的爱抚下开始浑身发烫。

“放松，凯·希尔。”

“但、但是……”凯·希尔紧张到话都说不利索，尤其是微微勃起的性器第一次被除了自己以外的人触碰到的时候，他下意识的全身绷紧，双手紧紧抓住了总管的衣襟，耳朵却被人轻轻咬住，让他忍不住发出了第一声呻吟。

精灵的大手足以照顾到一整个肉刃，那种直冲头顶的快感在酒劲儿的催化下更让人容易意识模糊，随着手指熟练的套弄，凯·希尔的喘息越发急促，甚至开始有些眼尾泛红，他羞涩地把头埋在总管胸前，直到浑身颤抖着达到高潮时才小声的叫了出来，却又因为羞耻而咬住了下唇。

“做得好凯·希尔。”总管别有深意地笑了笑，看了一眼挂在指尖的精液，在凯·希尔的额头上轻轻亲吻了一下后又低声说道，“那你也准备好接受接下来的了吧？”

没等凯·希尔明白过来这句话的意思时总管就已经拉下了他的裤子，细细的尾巴相比同族来说要短很多，此刻正不安地甩动着，总管的手上还带着他刚刚射出来的东西，稍微掰开臀肉就能将其抹在微微开合的穴口。

“请您等一下！您……您这是……”

“这也是奖励，凯·希尔。”总管看了一眼这个已经涨红了脸的猫魅，推拒在胸前的双手绵软无力，所以也完全无法阻止那个修长的手指浅浅地戳刺着敏感的穴口，有几下甚至已经插进去了半个指尖，却又在绞紧前立刻退出，那种若有若无的感觉让凯·希尔再次瘫软下来。

“你一定没试过吧，自己身体里那个比前面能获得更多快感的地方该怎么用。所以作为‘特殊款待’，今天你只需要放松享受就可以了。”

话音刚落手指突然一下子插到了底，陌生的快感逼得凯·希尔一下子又绷紧了身体，却不等他适应就已经开始有所行动，每一下深顶都会操开绞紧的内腔，在蹭到腺体时还会恶意的碾过。

“停一下！……请等等，我感觉好奇怪……”凯·希尔被突如其来的快感吓得有些惊慌失措，却无法阻止那只灵巧的手快速摸清他的敏感点，所有的不安和抗拒都被快感渐渐吞噬，以至于他自己都没有意识到不知道从什么时候开始，后穴已经有淫液顺着大腿淌下来，打湿了总管的手也打湿了他身下的沙发，甚至连尾根的毛发都被蹭湿，绷直了的尾巴无处安放，那些勉强组织起来的话到了嘴边变成舒爽的叫声。

“总管先生……呜……这样好奇怪……”

“我知道，”总管轻柔地哄着凯·希尔亲吻着他的脸颊和颈侧，只是手上的力道没有丝毫减弱，甚至还增加了一根手指慢慢撑开紧窄的穴道，“一会儿还会更舒服的。”

刚刚泄过的性器又颤颤巍巍的挺立起来了，凯·希尔似乎渐渐明白了所谓的“奖励”的含义，尤其是总管亲自给予的奖励更让他既兴奋又害羞，伴随着不断累积的快感凯·希尔想要给受到冷落的前端一点抚慰，却被总管抓住了两只手的手腕。

“别碰前面，既然是第一次你应该试试只靠后面高潮的感觉。”

凯·希尔摇了摇头说不出话，因为他似乎已经感觉到了那种濒临边缘的感觉，不同于偶尔自渎时的感觉，更加激烈也更加持久，让他的头脑都变得一片空白，以至于连什么时候自己已经高潮了都不知道，而接下来的余韵却格外持久。

一个更加粗大的东西操进来了，凯·希尔这才终于回过神，发现总管的裤腰带不知道什么时候已经解开了，尚未得到充分开发的软穴被精灵的肉刃撑得满满的，甚至有些紧绷。凯·希尔的背紧紧绷直，上面已经附上了一层薄汗，顺着手指的滑动还会把胸膛挺得更厉害，胸口无意中凑到了总管面前，看起来就像是主动邀请对方来咬一口一样，而总管也的确这么做了，一边叼住凑到嘴边的乳头稍微用力一点吮吸，一边深呼吸了一口气稍作调整，开始试探性地晃了一下腰。

“放松凯·希尔，夹得这么紧是舍不得我拔出来吗？”总管忍不住逗弄了一下凯·希尔，并心满意足地看着他再次红着脸视线躲躲闪闪地不敢看过来，在软穴稍微有些放松的时候便微微用力向上顶了一下。

接下来的事就已经变得顺理成章了，因为凯·希尔已经彻底沉浸在这种以前从未体验过的快感之中紧紧抱着总管的脖子高声哭叫着，伴随着不断涌上来的高潮浑身颤抖，身体却被按在腰后的手死死按住，无法挣脱开那种足以麻痹神经的快感，足够粗长的肉刃操开尚未被开发过的内腔深处时，哭声也会突然变一个调，凯·希尔记不得这次的“特殊奖励”究竟持续了多久，只有总管轻柔的哄劝一直在他脑海中盘旋，让他嗅着那股淡香渐渐失去意识。

凯·希尔难得没有来上班，当总管找到安弗里格要他替凯·希尔接待一天的冒险者时，波斯塔·甲反倒是一副意料之中的样子。

安弗里格吓了一跳，他看了看并不想发表什么言论的波斯塔·甲和同样还在状况外的暗之战士，犹豫了一下才抬头看向总管。

“那个……凯·希尔他……”

“啊，他还需要休息。一天而已，你的调酒工作我已经安排其他人代替了。”总管说完便优雅地对暗之战士行了个礼后离开了。

安弗里格刚想叫住总管，一拥而上的冒险者们挤了过来，波斯塔·甲耸了耸肩膀去忙她的工作，留下安弗里格淹没在人群之中发出无助的大喊。

“别挤别挤！啊这个要给多少工票？什么我把金币算错了吗？等等为什么要把裙子递给我啊！？”

而在总管的卧室里，凯·希尔还在沉沉地睡着，身上那些斑驳的红痕已经说明了原因，总管走到床边轻轻坐下，在那只抖动的猫耳上轻轻一吻。

“好好休息吧，我的小蜜蜂。”


End file.
